The Healing Flame
by Shivaness
Summary: The road to redemption is never easy. The road to recovery is best with a helping hand. Endeavor is definitely a difficult patient for Shiva, a recommended therapist who helps heroes with their struggles. His journey isn't the only thing she becomes invested in.


Quirks are a supernatural phenomenon which humans have evolved for unknown reasons in modern society. Accepted in a surprisingly short amount of time, rules have been implemented to protect quirk and quirkless citizens of Earth. Of course, there are those who believe they're beyond the law, and they are known as villains. In turn, heroes exist to combat the disorder and keep everyone at peace. Except, what happens when a hero's belief is cracked? Or when they experience a traumatic event and retire? Therapy. Afterall, even with superpowers, a hero and villain are still human beings.

Therapy is either a hit or miss - there is never an in-between. Those who cannot be helped or refuse to be helped can never be healed, and more often than not become villains in their right. Except, even villains seek therapy. Not to better themselves but to experience a genuine moment of peace in their minds and to be understood by someone who doesn't agree with them simply because they hold a significantly powerful quirk. Villains often operated by this rule; the strongest rules. Not to mention a portion join due to sharing ideals for change in modern superhuman society. Stain was the first to rock the foundation of the superhero society.

This is where Shiva comes into play. Assisting heroes with restoring their faith in humanity, it is thanks to her quirk which facilitates the process. Tranquility. Emitting a gentle wave while getting the patient to confess their feelings, that sense of peace strengthens the more honest they become. A type of reward to associate a clean confession to peace of mind. The effect lingered even after the session but it was the patient's responsibility to make permanent positive changes to their lives and cut off the dependence in Tranquility.

Heroes weren't the only patients who frequented this particular therapist. Villains also presented themelves. Although, it was usually walk-ins with no record of their visit. Reporting the incidents would lead to greater trouble than it was worth. Villains who sought aid of sorts, and betraying their trust may lead any bodyguard or hero 5' under for interfering. Shiva chose to assist them under their complete discretion, and hid this from everyone.

Tonight was no different. An recurring villain 'booked' an appointment to become the last patient of the day, surprising Shiva when packing up to head home. Passing the 8 hours for today, a sturdy wooden chair with cushioning was ensconced upon, gesticulating to the patient to take a seat of his own. This wasn't the first time he'd been here. Once a week was the minimum he presented himself.

"How may I help you tonight?" the voice of a tired woman who volunteered an extra hour of time for the greater good.

Shiva never wanted to be a hero. Never pursued it, and simply laughed it off whenever anyone asked why.

"I can't sleep...all these thoughts...I just need...relief..." he sounded devastated.

Villains always wanted instant gratification without making the effort to change. Those who were returning patients are simply addicted to the peace, forcing Shiva to use her quirk in what they believed could sell greatly in the market.

"Do you wish to rest?" Shiva offered.

"Yes" he hadn't bothered to sit.

He had already passed the silver-haired woman, passing by the general room used for conversations heroes mostly used. For very special cases, there was another section of the building - individual rooms to sleep in. Once inside, a gentle touch allowed the patient to talk themselves to sleep, speaking confessions in mumbles while they drifted into blissful slumber. Difficult day at work? Fight with a significant other? Old memory haunting you? Anything preventing you from achieving a full goodnight's rest and waking up refreshed? This was the temporary cure. Villains cherished this beyond anything and nearly invited themselves as if it was their right. At least, those who knew about it. Heroes were often too humble to even ask for it. Hence, special cases where it was offered.

Dimming the lights to the room, he'd probably be gone by morning and no one would dare enter back here to check. Returning to the main room, all of the belongings had been collected again and carried in a messenger bag before reaching for the doorknob and twisting it. Expecting to see the typically dim-litted hallway, a bright flame startled the drowsiness right out of her system. Not only was the hallway lit but the main room as well. All of this radiant light came from a single source; a man clad in a navy blue jumpsuit with flames encompassing various sections of his body. Fierce crimson spiked hair, brilliant cyan eyes, and...just an inch shorter than her.

Pardon the lack of introduction but Shiva is a very tall woman, standing at 6'5" and weighing well over 200lbs. Most of the weight belonging to the bottom-half and giving the platinum-haired woman a pear shape. Porcelain-like flesh which was softer than silk, and a pair of verdant hues to draw attention directly to them. Outside of her height, of course.

Endeavor. This has been a man who has avoided therapy like the plague for ages. Despite being recommended and booking infinite sessions, the man never dared to cross the general area of this building. First time meeting him face-to-face, despite the licking flames engulfing his countenance, those bright orbs of him displayed what all patients had; doubt.

With a tired but warming smile, Shiva opened the door further, and welcomed him in.

"How may I help you, Endeavor" she offered politely.


End file.
